The evolution (hereinafter, referred to as “Long Term Evolution (LTE)” or “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (EUTRA)”) of a wireless access system of cellular mobile communication and a wireless network is specified in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). In LTE, an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) scheme which is multi-carrier transmission is used as a communication scheme of wireless communication from a base station device to a mobile station device (referred to as downlink (DL)). Further, in LTE, a Single-Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) scheme which is single carrier transmission is used as a communication scheme of wireless communication from a mobile station device to a base station device (referred to as uplink (UL)). In LTE, a Discrete Fourier Transform-Spread OFDM (DFT-Spread OFDM) scheme is used as the SC-FDMA scheme. In the 3GPP, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) by evolving LTE and applying a new technology thereto has been studied.
At least supporting a channel structure identical to that of LTE has been studied in LTE-A. A channel means a medium to be used for transmitting a signal. A channel to be used in a physical layer is referred to as a physical channel. A channel to be used in a Medium Access Control (MAC) layer is referred to as a logical channel. The type of the physical channel includes a Physical Downlink Shared CHannel (PDSCH) to be used for transmitting and receiving downlink data and control information, a Physical Downlink Control CHannel (PDCCH) to be used for transmitting and receiving downlink control information, and the like. The mobile station device or the base station device allocates signals generated from control information, data, and the like to respective physical channels, and transmit them.
In LTE, Multimedia Broadcast and Multicast Service (MBMS) is specified. A Physical Multicast Channel (PMCH) is a physical channel to be used for the MBMS. The PMCH and the PDSCH are time-multiplexed. In LTE, the PMCH and the PDSCH are not transmitted simultaneously in a single subframe.
The mobile station device needs to acquire control information representing a modulation scheme used for a data signal, a coding rate, a spatial multiplexing number, a transmission power adjustment value, and resource allocation, with respect to a reception process of a data signal. In LTE-A, introducing a new control channel (Enhanced-Physical Downlink Control Channel: E-PDCCH) for transmitting control information regarding a data signal has been considered (NPL 1). For example, improving the capacity of the entire control channel has been studied. For example, supporting for interference coordination in a frequency domain for the new control channel has been studied. In a subframe, the E-PDCCH and the PDSCH are time-multiplexed and/or frequency-multiplexed.
In LTE-A, introducing a new channel (Enhanced-Physical Hybrid Automatic Repeat reQuest Indicator Channel: E-PHICH) using the same principle as that of the E-PDCCH, to the channel (Physical Hybrid Automatic Repeat reQuest Indicator Channel: PHICH) for transmitting ACK/NACK for an uplink data signal in the downlink has been considered (NPL 2).